universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Vex
This is the profile for the Vex from Destiny Summery The Vex are a mysterious force that appeared in the Solar System after the Collapse of Mankind, though their presence wasn't the first, as they appears in ruins billions of years before humanity's existence. They apparently live inside the space time continuum and with their own pocket dimensions with their own laws of physics, They see only imperfection in the material universe and seek to integrate themselves into the universe to make it as they wish. Military Structure Leader(s) *Argos, Planetary Core *Atheon, Time's Conflux *Brakion, Genesis Mind *Dendron, Root Mind *Panoptes, Infinite Mind *Quria, Blade Transform *Sekrion, Nexus Mind *The Templar Champions/Notable Individuals *Methodios, Module Proxy *Prohibitive Mind *Protheon, Modular Mind *Qodron, Gate Lord *Sol Progeny **Eschaton Mind **Imminent Mind **Primeval Mind *The Gorgons *Theosyion, the Restorative Mind *The Undying Mind *Vekron, the Conductive Mind *Zydron, Gate Lord Military Units Infantry *Goblins **Axis Goblin **Goblin Zealot **Goblin Disciple **Depraved Goblin **Descendant Goblin **Precursor Goblin **Qodron's Eye **Architector Goblin *Hobgoblins **Axis Hobgoblin **Chord Hobgoblin **Conductive Disciple **Descendant Hobgoblin **Hobgoblin Disciple **Iso Hobgoblin **Precursor Hobgoblin **Quantum Hobgoblin **Integrator Hobgoblin Large *Cyclops **Cyclops Disciples **Quantum Cyclops *Minotaur **Axis Minotaur **Chord Minotaur **Descendant Minotaur **Minotaur Guard **Point Minotaur **Praetorian ***Headless Praetorian **Precursor Minotaur **Integrator Minotaur **Storm Minotaur **Quantum Minotaur Special *Harpy **Axis Harpy **Chord Harpy **Descendant Harpy **Gorgon **Harpy Zealot (Arc Shield) **Inquisitor Harpy **Precursor Harpy **Supplicant **Quantum Harpy *Fanatics **Disintegrator **Finalizer *Hydra **Axis Hydra **Hydra Disciple **Integrator Hydra **Inquisitor Hydra **Precursor Hydra **Keeper of Ages Unseen Emplacements *Oracles *Quantum Mines *Machine Planets Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Unknown: Though their civilization is unspecified, They have complex machinery that works on reality warping properties. Vex beings and Vex structures are known to extend through multiple dimensions at once and with dimensions that allows them to travel to other realities. They also live inside the fabric of the space-time continuum. They mostly use science for their species. Conquest Stats Unknown:Their furthest extent is not specified with how far they reach in the Universe, though in one time line, they managed to conquer the universe by making it what they want to be. Many researches deemed that the Vex are nigh-impossible to wipe out from the universe. Power Stats DC: Unknown: '''Vex Minds being able to warp all of reality into the vex's desire, absent of light and darkness, the suns exhausted of all fuel. '''Multiversal: Panoptes, the Infinite Mind controls and oversees the Infinite Forest which contains infinite realities. Galaxy: Quria, the Blade Transformed was able to stand up to Oryx, though it was defeated in the end. Planet: The Vex are capable of terraforming entire planets into machine worlds in a matter of days. Town: Detailed by Black Safe A.I. that should the Cabal get their hands on Protheon, Modular Mind, then a 60% chance increase would cause the planetoid of Nessus to be destroyed in the battles. Unknown: (Likely Large Building+) Cyclops' main attack which causes massive damage compared to Minotaurs. Unknown: (Likely Large Building+) Hydra's Torch Hammers which are stronger than the Minotaur's own Torch Hammer variants. Unknown: (Likely Large Building) Minotaur's Torch Hammers attack with strange matter such as exotic particle decaying and deadly radiations causes large area effect. Unknown: (Likely Building) Hobgoblin's Line Rifles which is believed to pull material from a galactic singularities, or a form of Vex power source. Small Building-Room: Vex Goblin's Slap Rifles which acts as a terminal for multiple purposes which channels energy which can build structures as well for combat. Wall: Goblin Vex are capable of dealing such damage from their physical combat. Durability: Unknown: Their strongest Vex members being able to tank attacks from Guardians with their super abilities. Large Building: Cyclops' durability, tanking multiple regular rocket launchers. Small Building: Minotaurs durability with void shield active. Wall-Street: Goblins, Harpies and Hobgoblins stronger durability to standard, non light powered weapons. Speed: FTL+: via their means of arriving to the Solar System, They can even travel within their own realm for combat speed via transportation. Unknown: Vex using their teleportation for combat usage. Superhuman: Vex Harpies flight speed. Athletic: Vex running Speed. Normal Human: Vex regular movement speed. Skills Stats The Vex are capable of space-time manipulation which allows them to shape the past or future to what they desire, they are even capable of time travel, teleportation and even precognition and retrocognition, via simulation. Though they appear to be machine, they have radiolarian fluid which even turns other organic beings into vex and can cause mental damage upon contact. Strengths/Pros Because the Vex can simulate and know what the future is, they can accurately predict and know what the enemies are going to do and calculate what the best counter measure to take is. Inside some of their constructs they can control reality at will and if they had completed several means, they can inflict their will on the material universe. They can even understand things of such complexity to integrate themselves into it's physics to become strong. Weaknesses/Flaws Because of their need to follow a pattern, they cannot always adapt when the situation calls for it, as they follow whatever the calculated simulations lead them to until a new or rewritten pattern or simulation is made. They cannot simulate paracausal aspects as well, such as things that don't follow the causal pattern. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Inverted_Spire.jpg|The Vex rising from the depths of the Inverted Spire. Radiolarian.png|Radiolarian is what makes up the units of the Vex which are milky cells with strange mind altering and physical transformation capabilities that are vital to the functionality of the Vex. Panoptes-infinite-mind.jpg|Panoptes, the Infinite Mind, a major Vex who guards and manages the Infinite Forest where every realities in existence are tampered and alter to match their design. Citadel.jpg|the Citadel, the Vex construct of Venus where it laid dormant for eons, seeded into the planet itself, yet it contains technology that have vastly surpassed that of Humanity from the time of their birth to their prime. Category:Destiny Category:Gaming Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Unknown Tier